


Muh Cheese Muh Mac

by LoSzeged



Category: Hello Neighbor (Video Game)
Genre: Not Serious, Randomness, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoSzeged/pseuds/LoSzeged
Summary: Inspired by a meme.





	Muh Cheese Muh Mac

Left to their own devices for much of the day, Mya and Aaron were in the kitchen. One more actively participating in the making of their macaroni and cheese as she stood on a stool to reach over the counter and stir, not as interested in cooking because it was more of 'a girl thing', Aaron clattered with the spoons and things on the counter.  
Paying more attention when the food was nearly done, he watches as Mya starts to scoop the macaroni onto the plates.  
"Hmpf." With a huff he steps over and takes the pot and spoon from her.  
"Aaron?"  
"I should get more because I'm a boy and I'm older."  
He says straightly.  
"That's not fair."  
"Yes it is."  
"But I did most of the work."  
"Bblehh~"  
Aaron sticks his tongue out and bangs the spoon on the emptied pot before putting it down and going to the fridge. Mya looked at the two uneven plates. He must've took at least 2 thirds of the share. Instead of spreading it equally.  
Aaron turned around from the fridge upon collecting the ketchup and sees the way she's looking at the plates. He signs her warnings with a smirk on his face.  
"Don't even Think about stealing from my plate, Mya."  
"I wasn't-- Just.."  
He puts ketchup on her macaroni first to Mya's annoyance. "You know I don't like ketchup on macaroni, Aaron, that's Gross-"  
"I'm just doing you a favour, geez."  
Aaron replies but snickers, because he Did know how much she hated it.  
"Hhh.." Sighing, Mya didn't feel much like going on about it, or eating her mac and cheese anymore, she just goes to leave the kitchen, without her plate.  
Just as Aaron was about to say something about it Mya flinches backwards as the door nearly smacks her in the face as it opens.  
"Uh-oh.." Aaron mutters seeing it was his Dad-- who was awkwardly checking to make sure he hadn't just smacked Mya with the door.  
Aaron feels compelled to start sneaking the portions to look more equal but sees that Mya is already telling him about their disagreement.  
Mr Peterson nods a little unsurely before looking to the counter and Aaron. His remark is quite simple and unimpressed. °"Why do you do that?"°  
"I...um..." Supposing his clever reasoning wouldn't work with him he simply replies, knowing it's not a good explanation; "I just did."  
Mr Peterson stares blankly for a minute, and as Aaron starts to turn his gaze away, groans, making him turn back. By his movement, Aaron could tell he was getting frustrated with how pointlessly lacking of energy this problem needed. °"Can't I even trust you to make simple sharing choices?"°  
"........."  
"...." Mya puts a hand out to him uncertainly,  
°"It's okay."°  
She signs, not really seeing the worth in him getting frustrated.  
Mr Peterson seems to accept that but growls and turns away, like he'd forgotten what he even came to the kitchen for.  
Mya glances the way he left, and then back to Aaron still at the counter, who just shrugs.  
"Look, I'm sorry."  
He says as if to offer something from whatever just happened.


End file.
